


Venom Coursing Through the Veins

by Galrafloofandlove



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Needles, Poison, Poisoning, Sheith Angst Week 2018, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Day Six: Touture // Pliot ErrorAfter Keith is captured by the Galra on a mission gone wrong, a deadly poison is quickly thrown into the equation.





	Venom Coursing Through the Veins

“Are you ready to talk, Paladin?”  
The witch spoke roughly, her voice echoing through the dark room with only a single, purple tinted light above him, illuminating the cold concrete floor, revealing scratch marks left behind by creatures in a desperate struggle. It sent Keith on edge, but he didn't show it.  
His hands were held up above his head by chains, forcing him to his knees and leaving a lingering pain from the strain of the muscles in his arms. The witch and druids were gathered around him, enclosing him in a circle in case he tried to escape. He looked up at the witch with a steel expression painted on his face, telling her once again she wasn't getting any information out of him, no matter how hard she tried. He wouldn't expose the location of his teammates, not only for the universe’s sake, but for their sake as well. As long as Shiro was safe, he would be okay.  
The witch seemed pleased with his answer as she called another druid forward, and the other druids stepped out of position to make way for the new one. As the new druid got closer, however, Keith noticed they were holding something carefully in their hands. It was small and slim, and Keith’s thoughts ran wild with what it could possibly be. Some sort of weapon, is what his mind came to the fast conclusion of. Something to inflict pain, to make him talk. But he promised himself he wouldn't let a word escape from his mouth. He could handle any pain as long as he knew the others were okay.  
“Paladin, what does your species call it? Venom? Poison? Doesn't matter either way…” The witch almost seemed to snicker at the words, and the way Keith’s eyes went wide for a split tick before he quickly turned back into his expression of stone must've pleased her. As the light shone on the druid, Keith realized what they were holding.  
A syringe.  
A syringe filled in some sort of light pinkish metallic liquid, a large needle gracing the top of it. He mentally cursed himself for getting captured, and he hoped the timing would be exactly correct and the lions would burst through the wall any second and he could leave unharmed, without getting injected by poison.  
But life wasn't that easy. It was never that easy.  
The druid crouched down to where Keith was kneeling, and lined the tip of the needle into a prominent vein sticking out on his neck. The druid gave a hand signal to the witch that Keith didn't understand. He held his breath, trying to think of ways he could get out of this situation without being poisoned. He didn't even pay attention to his pounding heart, trying to make it through the panic setting in. 

“Are you ready to talk?” The witch’s raspy voice tangled him out of his thoughts, and he just stayed still, not answering yes or no, hoping to delay the process for as long as he could. After only a tick, intense pain shot into his neck, and started to run through his whole body as he cried out in pain. The pain started to drain from the other parts of his body, but stayed in the side of his neck, growing more and sharp with each breath he took. Before he knew it, the left side of his face was freezing cold, as well as his entire neck leading into his chest. The sensation was quickly spreading throughout his entire body, and he felt a stinging pain shooting through his veins, the numbing coldness not helping as the buzzing pain grew harder to handle. He was sure he was making a noise out of pain, like a whine or soft cry, but he couldn't hear anything anymore. The pain drowned out his senses, and his vision began to blur just as he saw a rush of colors flood into view.  
“-ith? -a- ou- k-?” The voice kept cutting out, and he faintly heard grunts and groans in the distance. He was suddented lifted up, and he felt safe with whoever was holding him and carrying him away from the cell. He gently fluttered his eyes closed and passed out almost instantly.

~~~~~

When he came to again, he recognized the gentle white walls of the castle as he cracked his eyes open before closing them again. His entire body felt stiff, like he wasn't even in control.  
“-eith? Can you hear me?” A soft, gentle voice made him realize a strong hand was holding his own.  
“S-Shiro?” He tried to ask, but it came out as more of a squeak then anything intelligible.  
“I'm here, Keith. You're safe.” Shiro squeezed his hand, sending a warm feeling down Keith’s spine. “W-what happened?” He tried to actually make words this time, but it wasn't sure if he was successful. A shooting pain still shot through him everytime he moved his body even slightly, and he just wanted the pain to end.  
“You were captured. They gave a deadly type of poison. Allura was able to make an antidote quick enough to save you. You're still going to be in a lot of pain as the antidote starts to remove the poison from your system. Allura's working on getting an Altean painkiller to help you with the pain.” Shiro explained, Still holding Keith’s hand like it was a precious jewel that needed to be protected at all costs.  
“You should rest. I don't want you to hurt yourself more while Allura gets the painkiller. I... I'm just glad you’re okay.” Shiro sounded like he was starting to cry.  
“I-I’m okay…” He reassured, trying not to drift back into sleep while Shiro still needed him.  
Keith channeled all of his remaining energy into a simple gesture, not caring how much it hurt him. After a minute of trying, Keith’s muscles finally responded to what he had been telling them to do, and he lightly squeezed Shiro’s hand.  
It hurt him. A lot. The stinging pain shot through the muscles up his arms and his bones felt above ready to crumble into dust. But it was worth it.  
Because, even if he couldn't see the other’s face, he was sure Shiro's eyes were lighting up, like they used to do back at the Garrison when he was super excited about something.  
Keith weakly smiled at the thought as his vision blurred and he was lured back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
